Lost
by MrsShooty
Summary: A little short Elijah one shot expanding on 1x21. After the werewolf bite, he discovers Hayley is missing. How does he feel and just how much furniture can one man destroy!


**Author's Note: Just a tiny little one-shot of Elijah in 1x21. As usual, I do not own The Originals or any of the characters (more's the pity!)**

**LOST**

Elijah rolled onto his back and groaned slightly. He raised a hand to his neck and felt the puncture wounds there. Wolves. Guerrera wolves. How could he not have seen it? How could he have been so stupid! He had been over every aspect of Niklaus's plan. Every permutation. Every possible margin for error had been accounted for. And yet still they had been betrayed. He sat up, fighting down a wave of nausea. He looked around. The ground was littered with vampires either dead by his hand or riddled with werewolf toxin. As he was. He rose to his feet, thinking only to find Klaus to undo this mess he had got into, when a sudden realization froze his movements. In an instant he had rushed up the stairs of the compound towards the long room where he'd last seen her. Hayley. He'd left her with Francesca Correa and Genevieve! As he reached the top of the staircase his head swam and he blindly reached out to take hold of the wall. The werewolf venom was coursing through his veins and the poison was already taking hold.

Taking a deep breath he regained his senses and whooshed to where he'd last seen her. The room was empty. None of the women were there. He felt panic beginning to rise up inside him. She'd gone. He had lost her. With a roar of anger he upturned the table where the witch had been working, scattering chairs as he went. For endless minutes his fury and his fear raged unabated as he unleashed destruction upon the scene of Hayley's disappearance. Then he smelt it. Smelt _her_. And he stopped. He took a deep breath and sunk into the wisps of her scent that hovered in the air. He reached out as if to try to capture it but was suddenly brought to his knees by a wave of pain so acute it made his vision go black. He desperately tried to overcome the waves of darkness before his eyes. He had to fight this. He needed to find Hayley. This was no time for….self-indulgence.

With great effort he brought himself under control. "Think", he commanded himself. "Think." He scanned the room. He eyes settled on the dead guard in the corner, and the pieces of the puzzle fell into place. This must have been how Ms Correa triggered her werewolf curse once in possession of the spelled black kyanite. Well, at least he now knew that the stones worked! He struggled to his feet, his mind racing over the events of the evening.

Niklaus and he had gone down to face the traitor Marcel and his followers. Niklaus had disappeared after his former protégée leaving him the job of subduing the upstarts. Hayley had remained upstairs to watch over the witch with Ms Correa staying with them. The spell had obviously been a success but how had Ms Correa taken possession of the stones? Had she wrestled them from Hayley or had the traitorous witch just handed them over? Elijah turned cold at the thought of Hayley being hurt whilst trying to protect the stones for her pack. He felt his panic returning and subdued it to the best of his ability. He needed to keep a clear head if he was to find her. It would not be long before the werewolf toxin overcame his faculties and he needed to locate her before he was rendered incapable.

A fresh sound from the courtyard below caught his attention. A voice. "No. No, no, no!" Marcel. Elijah's rage welled up again, overflowing. His face set as he moved towards the door. He would tear his heart out and scatter pieces of Marcel throughout the Quarter. He would make what he had done to Thierry seem like a picnic. He would…..another dizzy spell caused him to stumble and he shook his head to clear it. Marcel would tell him where Hayley was or he would rip him slowly to shreds with his bare hands.

He made his way to the staircase. Taking a deep breath he drew himself up. Werewolf bite notwithstanding, he could show no weakness. He descended the stairs, allowing his anger to colour his voice. "Marcel! Where _is_ she?" His voice broke on that last word, betraying his fear, his panic, his _loss_. He lashed out in frustration, noticing Camille just in time to avoid hitting her with the chair he sent spinning across the floor. "Where is Hayley?"

Camille came to stand before him but he saw only Marcel. He had what was his and he was damned if he was going to let him stand there and get away with it. Camille's words sunk into his consciousness as he continued to glare at Marcel over her shoulder. She had no reason to lie but if Marcel didn't have Hayley, then…"Someone does." Elijah mentally winced at the desperation he heard in his voice. However, if Marcel indeed did not have Hayley then he had to leave, no matter how much he may want to cause him pain. First order of business must be to find Niklaus. He moved past Camille to stand before the traitor. "Where is my brother?" His hoarse whisper belied his despair. As Marcel answered him, one name echoed large and loud. "Genevieve."

Leaving Marcel to the ravages of his own werewolf bite Elijah moved out of the compound his head turning to look up and down the street. Ignoring the burning of the wound in his neck, the wooziness in his head and the unsteadiness of his legs he propelled himself forward. He kept his focus by mentally making a list. Genevieve and her Harvest cohorts. Marcel. Francesca Correa and her lupine brethren. They had taken Hayley from him and they would pay. Once he had her safe, he would kill them all.


End file.
